Secret: B2ST's Sasuke is My Husband
by sohnkywoonie
Summary: Apa kalian bisa membayangkan jika tiba-tiba seorang penyanyi papan atas—member salah satu boyband—melamar kalian dengan tiba-tiba yang bahkan kalian sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Inilah kisah seorang remaja yang beranjak dewasa, Haruno Sakura. / "Hyung! Aku ingin menikah."/ "Ta-tapi dengan siapa, Sasuke?"/ Chapter 1. Mind to Read and Review Please :D
1. Chapter 1

Standart Disclaimer Applied

Naruto belong Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Secret: B2ST's Sasuke is My Husband**

by **sohnkywoonie**

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

* * *

**Enjoy Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian bisa membayangkan jika tiba-tiba seorang penyanyi papan atas—member salah satu _boyband_—melamar kalian dengan tiba-tiba yang bahkan kalian sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Inilah kisah seorang remaja yang beranjak dewasa, Haruno Sakura.

Tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, Sakura diberi kado oleh orangtuanya berupa _smartphone_. Okee! Katakanlah ini adalah _handphone_ pertamanya sekaligus _smartphone_ pertamanya—dan termahal —yang pernah dimilikinya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah bermimpi—lebih tepatnya—tidak berani bermimpi bisa memiliki _handphone_ itu. _Smartphone_ hanya bisa dimiliki oleh kalangan menengah keatas sedangkan dirinya? Sakura adalah salah satu gadis dari golongan kasta terendah yang ada di Konoha—desa tercintanya. Meskipun _smartphone_ yang digunakannya belum tergolong dalam _smartphone_ sangat canggih, tapi Sakura tetap bersyukur. Toh, ini digunakannya untuk sarana memperluas wawasannya dalam berbagai hal, termasuk tentang **B2ST**. **B2ST**? Aa. Itu adalah salah satu _boyband_ favorit Sakura.

**B2ST** adalah _boyband_ Korea Selatan dengan 6 anggota, dibentuk pada 2009 oleh salah satu _Entertain Menejement_. Terdiri dari: Hyuuga Neji, Shimura Sai, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Semenjak pertama kali mendengar lagu dari **B2ST** - _Breath (SOOM)_, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu benar-benar dibuat gila oleh _boyband_ tersebut terutama _maknae_ dari _boyband_ tersebut—Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari itu tepat saat ulang tahunnya, Sakura membuat berbagai akun jejaring sosial untuk memadai dirinya lebih dekat dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun baru pertama kali memiliki _gadge_t dan baru pula pertama kali akan membuat akun jejsos, Sakura bukanlah orang yang bodoh yang akan bertanya kepada temannya _'HOW TO MAKE SOCIAL MEDIA APPLICATION?_' Oh, jangan bergurau! Sakura bahkan bisa membuat akun jejaring sosial hanya dengan materi tanpa praktek.

Setelah melalui berapa tahap, akhirnya Sakura mempunyai akun jejaring sosial. Seperti _facebook_, diberinya nama 'Haruno Sakura'. Dia tidak ingin seperti teman-temannya yang lain dengan alaynya mengubah nama mereka di _facebook_, _twitter_ _haru_no_sakura_ dan _e-mail_nya _ .com_. Sakura segera mengkonfirmasikan akun-akunnya tersebut kepada teman-temannya. Dia hanya akan memberitahukan teman-temannya. Dan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, oke, jangan harap kalian bisa berhubungan dengan Sakura dijejaring sosial. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mencari tau akun-akun jejaring sosial milik _boyband_ favoritnya. Seorang artis 'mungkin' tidak memiliki _facebook_ karena jika memang mempunya _facebook_-pun saat pertama kali membuatnya yang menambahkan artis tersebut ke akun pertemanan _facebook_ mereka akan memenuhi limit sedangkan 'mungkin' fans mereka lebih dari limit tersebut. _So_, artis mungkin tidak memiliki _facebook_. Kalau pun ada mungkin hanya _fanpage_ atau jika mereka memang memilik _facebook_ pasti mereka tidak mencantumkan nama mereka yang sebenarnya. Terlalu banyak kata mungkin disini. Oke. Lupakan itu. Kemudian Sakura beralih ke _twitter_, setelah mengetik beberapa kalimat pada kolom '_search'_ yang ada salah satu situs _searching_ akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan senyum yang terus terpasang di bibir ranumnya, Sakura mengetik sebuah _username_ pada kolom _search_ yang ada di _twitter_.

_Search_ _**b2stus**_.

Dan disinilah hidupnya mulai berubah. Berbagai kejadian di sekitarnya diberitahukannya kepada Sasuke melalui _mention-mention_nya di _twitter_. Meskipun Sakura tau, _maknae_ tersebut takkan pernah membalas _mention_nya karena statusnya yang hanya sebagai 'fan' biasa, tapi Sakura terus saja mengirimi _mention-mention_ itu pada Sasuke dengan harapan suatu saat nanti salah satu _mention_nya bisa dibalas. Dan puncaknya pada saat itu, Sakura mengirimi sebuah _mention_ pada Sasuke

_** b2stus**: Aku merindukanmu, Oppa ):_ .

Mata lelaki berambut _raven_ itu membulat sempurna. Baru pertama kali ini dirinya mendapat _mention_ dari dari salah satu _fangirl_nya begitu tulus. Yang tadi itu kata hatinya. Tidak! Tidak! Dia benar-benar merasakan bahwa _mention_ itu adalah sebuah perasaan tulus. Lelaki beririskan _onyx_ tersebut memang sering mendapati _mention_ dari banyak fansnya tapi mention dari gadis tersebut yang dikiriminya tapi itu semua hanya _mention-mention_ yang tidak penting—kesehariaanya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya tertarik untuk membacanya.

"_Hyung_! Aku ingin menikah!" Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

_Leader of B2ST_ tersebut—pria berambut coklat panjang diikat, yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji, orang yang dipanggilnya '_hyung_'—tadi itu hanya membulatkan matanya sebagai tanda respon kekagetannya terhadap ucapan Uchiha Sasuke—_maknae of B2ST_.

"Ta-tapi dengan siapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji—masih dengan tatapan 'tak percaya'nya.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya mantap.

Neji hanya bisa tercengang. Benar-benar kaget dengan nada mantap Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin menikah.

"Aku rasa, aku sangat mencintainya, _hyung_." Tambahnya sebelum dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ntah kemana meninggalkan Neji dengan wajah _shock_nya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju parkiran dengan cepat. Otak dan hatinya terus meneriaki nama Sakura — gadis yang sama sekali tak pernah dilihat rupa dan wujudnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang setiap kali _inner_nya meneriaki nama itu_._

_'Apa_ _aku mencintainya? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Langkahnya begitu cepat hingga akhirnya — entah sadar atau tidak — sekarang dirinya telah sampai didepan mobil yang sering mereka –**B2ST**, pakai ke lokasi tempat mereka bernyanyi yang tentunya masih berada disekitaran wilayah Korea Selatan.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di jok tengah mobil tersebut. Kemudian menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekarang lingkungan sekitarnya lumayan sepi tidak seperti saat berada didalam tadi — begitu berisik dengan teriakan para fans yang ikut bernyanyi saat idola mereka bernyanyi, atau berisiknya para member-member _boyband_ dan_ girlband_ yang lain yang sedang bercengkrama. Ah! Yang pasti didalam gedung itu terlalu ramai untuknya menenangkan hatinya yang benar-benar 'seperti akan' meledak setiap kali dirinya membaca mention dari fannya yang misterus itu.

Bagaimana tidak misterius? Hanya memajang nama saja tanpa memasang photo profil pada _twitter_nya terlebih lagi dia sama sekali tidak mencantumkan biografi singkatnya di _twitter_. Tapi sejauh ini cukup lama Sasuke sering memperhatikan _mention-mention_ gadis itu dan tau beberapa hal. Cukup tau kalo gadis bernama Sakura itu baru lulus _High School _dan otomatis umurnya pasti 17-18. Tau bahwa Sakura suka makanan manis terbukti dari tweet gadis tersebut selalu mengingingkan makanan manis.

_'Tsk. Apa dia tidak bisa membelinya? Kenapa selalu mengatakan 'ingin' disetiap tweetnya yang menyangkut makanan.'_ Batin Sasuke saat itu.

Cukup tau bahwa Sakura itu jenius terbukti saat gadis itu me_mention_ dirinya dan mengatakan,

_'Oppa, aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi diangkatanku saat Ujian Nasional kemarin. Aku sangat bangga.'_

Diikuti dengan _upload_-an sebuah gambar sebuah lembaran yang berisikan nilai yang bisa dibilang sangat memuaskan. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya. Dibukanya aplikasi jejaring sosial _twitter_nya kemuadian mencari _username_ seorang gadis — yang dihapalnya secara tidak sadar — yang kini menguasai pikirannya.

_Search: __** haru_no_sakura**_

Setelah didapatkannya, Sasuke pun membuka profil Sakura dan memilih _icon_ bergambarkan surat pada layar _touchscreen iPhone_nya kemudian mengetik beberapa kata. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia yakin sekali saat ini dengan pilihannya dan hatinya takkan pernah mengingkari hal itu. Sasuke menyadari selama ini dirinya mencintai sorang gadis yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya.

.

_** haru_no_sakura**_

_Will you marry me?_

.

* * *

**Discontinued**

* * *

A/N: Sumpah demi apapun, saya benar-benar memimpikan hal ini. Hahahahah! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan lamanya aku harap bisa memuaskan ^^ Saya adalah _Beauty_ sejati dan _Swooner forever_ so kalo diantara kalian ada yang seperti diriku, silahkan PM. Kita kenalan lebih dekat. Yang lain juga boleh PM kalo mau dekat denganku /kissu/ Oiya. Ini fanfic bertemakan Korea. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak begitu banyak mengerti percakapan yang sering author fandom screenplay gunakan dalam membuat fanfic yang berbau-bau (?) korea. Nah! Akhir kata ^^ Nah! Ada yang bisa tebak yang mana Doojoon, Junhyung, Kikwang, Hyunseung, Yoseob dan Dongwoon?

Sekfo aja yaaa

**Hyuuga Neji - Yoon Doojoon. **

**Sabaku Gaara - Yong Junhyung **

**Shimura Sai - Lee Kikwang **

**Akasuna Sasori - Jang Hyunseung**

**Uzumaki Naruto - Yang Yoseob **

**Uchiha Sasuke - Son Dongwoon **/kissu dongnie oppa/

Big thanks buat rynchan-nee yang mau berbagi baik denganku /hugkiss rynchan-nee/

Oiya buat reader yang pake iPhone, PM donk soalnya disini mengharuskan Sasuke menggunakan iPhone karena Dongnie Oppa pake iPhone dan aku cuma pake BlackBerry jadi seluk beluk twitternya iPhone belum pernah aku lihat /pundung dibawah pohon/

Senkyuuuu~ Review, concrit, saran, dan flame diterima kok ^^

* * *

**Review yaaaak**

* * *

Sign, sohnkywoonie

Palu, 12 September 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Standart Disclaimer Applied

Naruto belong Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Secret: B2ST's Sasuke is My Husband**

by **sohnkywoonie**

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sasuke! Aku tau kau sedang bercan—"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar merasa mencintainya dan aku ingin mencintainya. Aku ingin menikahinya, _hyung_."

"Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke..." Pria berambut panjang coklat itu berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk, "Kau hanya merasa mencintainya Sasuke, tidak benar-benar mencintainya." Lanjutnya—dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku tau itu, _hyung_. Tapi aku ingin mencintainya. Aku tau ini terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi setiap aku memikirkan namanya aku merasa gila. Aku mohon, _hyung_. Aku mohon." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Dua orang yang sedari tadi sedang berdebat itu kini terdiam—terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing dan yang lainnya yang menyaksikan perdebatan tersebut hanya terdiam. Menyaksikan sang _leader_ dan _maknae_ mereka yang tetap _keukeuh_ pada pendirian mereka.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita katakan pada Presdir Jiraiya jika kau ingin menikah, Sasuke. Kita dan kau terikat kontrak disini—di manejement ini Sasuke. Apalagi kita dalam naungan sebuah boyband, Sasuke, jadwal kita juga sedang padat sekarang ini." Nada bicara Neji—_leader_ **B2ST** tersebut— semakin melirih.

"Aku yang akan bicara pada Presdir jika Sakura sudah menjawab lamaranku." Jawab Sasuke mantab. Posisinya yang semula duduk kini berdiri menatap seluruh kakak-kakak se_group_nya tersebut. "Aku mohon restu kalian, _hyung_." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan semuanya.

"Kita serahkan saja pada Sasuke, Neji. Dia sudah dewasa menentukan jalan hidupnya." Pria berambut merah bata—_lead_ dancer **B2ST**—tersebut kini angkat bicara, " bukankah ini menarik, hn? Aa. Kenapa Sasuke bertindak secepat itu sih? Aaiiisshhh! Padahal aku yang berniat ingin menikah paling awal diantara semuanya. Hahahah, dasar Sasuke." Lanjutnya. Sasori kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka sambil terus menggurutukan hal yang tidak penting. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, heh? Tapi nyatanya itu tak berhasil.

* * *

"Aa... kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang berada didapur. Sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi dan dirinya mendapati pria berambut _raven_ tersebut dikursi ruang makan pada _dorm_ mereka. Diperhatikannya baik-baik _maknae_ tersebut kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada dipojokan dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Aku bahkan belum tidur, _hyung_." Jawabnya datar. Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Terlihat frustasi.

"Kenapa? Gadis itu menolak lamaranmu?" Sinis Neji.

"Dia bahkan belum menjawabnya, _hyung_. Sudahlah, aku mau—"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita bicara dengan yang lainnya di Cube Cafe setelah kita _perform_." Selanya Neji saat Sasuke hendak beranjak meninggalkannya. "Lebih baik kau istirahat." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan membawa botol susu yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

Pria beririskan _onyx_ tersebut mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya pada kursi yang sebelumnya ingin ditinggalkannya. Kemudian melirik sekilas jam yang terpasang pada ruangan tersebut. 'Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" Batinnya heran.

* * *

"_Kaa-san_! Aku berangkat, ya. Jangan lupa jam 8 sudah harus berada disekolah, oke." Teriak seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, Sakura."

Hari ini tepat perayaan hari perpisahan Konoha High School oleh angkatan kelas yang sudah menempuh ujian akhir. Dan disanalah Haruno Sakura akan pergi. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun mengeyam pendidikan, dia tak perlu lagi repot-repot memikirkan tugas ataupun pr yang siap membuat otaknya kehabisan tenaga. Jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Makanya Sakura memilih berjalan—hitung-hitung olahraga katanya.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanannya, Sakura teringat dengan _smartphone_nya. Sudah dua hari ini dirinya tidak menggunakan benda tebal itu saking sibuknya mengurusi persiapan perpisahan sekolahnya. Digeledahnya tas yang semula dipundaknya mencari-cari _smartphone_ tersebut.

'Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihat aktifitas **B2ST**. Apa Sasuke telah mengupdate _selca_ terbarunya? Aiissshh! Aku sampai lupa dengan hal ini.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Dibukanya aplikasi twitter yang berada dari _smartphone_nya tersebut. Setelah mengetik _usernane_ beserta _password_nya, Sakura menggeser _trackpack_ smartphonenya sedikit kebawah yang menunjukkan kotak _sign in _pada layar. Ditekannya _trackpack_ tersebut dan tak menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya Sakura _online_ pada twitternya. Begitu _banyak mention _dari teman-temannya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum terkadang kekehan keluar dari bibirnya jika _mention_ yang dilihatnya lucu.

Setelah membalas satu persatu, Sakura beralih pada profilnya. Dilihatnya tanda bulat merah dengan gambar bintang ditengah—seperti yang ada dikeypad _smartphone_nya—pada kotak yang bergambarkan surat yang berrada dibawah _banner_ profilnya.

'Siapa yang mengirimkan aku pesan ditwitter?' Batinnya heran.

Sakura jarang menggunakan _direct messsage _atau _dm_ kepada teman-temannyabahkan mungkin tidak pernah. Dengan beberapa geseran pada _trackpad smartphone_nya, Sakura memilih kotak _dm_ tersebut dan dengan sekali tekan pada t_rackpad_nya maka terbukalah kotak _dm_ tersebut.

**b2st**

_Will you marry me?_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya pada layar benda lebar berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Orang yang begitu diidolakannya mengirimkannya pesan dari sekian banyak _fans_nya? Dan kenapa hanya dirinya yang dikirmkannya pesan?—itu pemikirannya.

'Tapi... kenapa Sasuke _Oppa_ mengirimi aku mengirimi aku _dm_ seperti itu? Apa _Oppa_ salah kirim? Atau akunnya dibajak?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"DIBAJAAAAAAAK!" teriaknya histeris. "Yaaaaa! Berani sekali orang yang membajak akun Sasuke seperti ini. Hash! Dan apa maksudnya mengirimkan aku hal seperti ini? _Childish_!" Andai saja Korea hanya 15menit perjalanan dari Konoha, pasti Sakura sudah memberikan tinju supernya terhadap orang yang berani mengerjainya tersebut—hayalannya. Dengan kesal, jari-jari mungilnya mulai menari diatas _keyboard smartphone_nya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sinis pada akun _maknae_ B2ST tersebut.

**haru_no_sakura**

Hei! Kau? Apa kau tidak punya perkerjaan yang lain hingga kau berani membajak akun Sasuke _Oppa_, hah? Sebaiknya kau kembalikan akun ini pada pemiliknya semula! Apa kau seorang homo hingga cemburu padaku karena aku selalu me_mention_nya? Aaa. Kau menyukai Sasuke-_oppa_ tapi sayangnya _Oppa_ hanya tertarik pada wanita_. Pabo yo_.

.

"_Byeol-i bitnaneun areumdaun bam-iya-iya_." Dengan gerakan memutar kebelakang dan tarikan salah satu tangan mereka keatas, **B2ST** mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Yap! Saat ini mereka tengah berada disebuah acara salah satu _Daily Music Show_. Memberi kenikamatan suara mereka dengan nyanyian dan mendapatkan upah—lebih tepatnya bayaran atau gaji?—memang pekerjaan penyanyi, bukan? Mereka hanya perlu menggerakkan badan mereka sesuai alunan musik untuk memberi kepuasan lebih pada fans mereka. Kini **B2ST** sedang berada diruang istirahat yang dikhususkan untuk para artis-artis yang datang. Sebenarnya ruangan itu lebih mirip ruang _make-up _ketimbang ruang istirahat. Cukup melelahkan sore ini bagi mereka—**B2ST**—yang menghadiri 3 acara _music show_.

"_Ahjussi_! Berikan aku air minuuuum." Pinta _lead vocal _**B2ST** dengan mimik _aegyo _andalannya pada pria bertubuh gemuk—sang _manager_.

"Haaah! Kau kebiasaan sekali menyuruhku dengan wajah seperti itu." Ujar Chouji dengan kesal kemudian mengulurkan tangannya memberi Naruto sebuah botol mineral.

Uzumaki Naruto menerima botol mineral itu kemudian menenggaknya hingga mneyisahkan setengah dari isinya. "Aaa. _Ahjussi_! Setelah ini kita akan _perform_ dimana lagi?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada. Dalam 3 jam kedepan kalian tidak memilik jadwal tapi setelah itu kalian ada acara _talkshow di CBCTv_." Jelasnya sambil melihat buku yang berisikan jadwal **B2ST**.

"_Ahjussi_! Kita ke Cube Cafe setelah ini." Sahut Neji.

Semua member **B2ST** dan managernya memandang heran pada neji _ex_ Sasuke yang memang sudah tau hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

.

Cube Cafe. Cafe ini adalah cafe khusus untuk para artis-artis, staf, maupun karyawan yang bekerja pada naungan Cube Entertaiment—perusahaan yang mendebutkan **B2ST**. Cafe ini juga dikhususkan pada tamu-tamu yang datang. Cube Cafe memang masih didalam kawasan Cube Entertaiment otomatis cafe ini dekat dengan _dorminatory_ mereka. Dan disinilah **B2ST** sekarang berada. Meraka sedang duduk pada salah satu sofa paket yang ada didalam cafe tersebut dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Hyuuga Neji—sang _leader_—kini hanya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran sofa tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto hanya bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas sambil menganggu Sabaku Gaara yang mencoba untuk tidur. Shimura Sai dan Akasuna Sasori sibuk membicarakan tentang _dance_ yang sekarang lagi _trend_. Dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya memainkan _game_ yang ada pada _smartphone_ _touchscreen_nya. Dan sang _manager_? Aa. Mungkin beliau sedang memesankan menu buat **B2ST**.

.

_Maknae_ tersebut masih memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan _leader_nya tentang keputusannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke takut kalau-kalau Neji tidak menyetujui keputusannya. Tapi meskipun akan terjadi begitu sebisa mungkin Sasuke akan meluluhkannya. Sasuke teringat akan _dm_ yang dikiriminnya pada Sakura kemarin. Sasuke kemudian mematikan _game_ yang sedari tadi dimainkannya dalam keadaan tidak berkonsentrasi itu dan beralih pada aplikasi twitter yang ada dalam _smartphone_ tersebut. Diketikkannya _username_ serta _password_nya pada kolom yang ada dilayar tersebut kemudian men_login_kan akunnya.

Berbagai _mention_ telah masuk pada akunnya beberapa dari _fans_nya dan yang lainnya dari teman-temannya. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin menggubris mention itu dulu. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah balasan _dm_nya dari Sakura. Sasuke kemudian menekan tab "_Me_" yang ada dipojok bawah layar tersebut dan sedetik kemudian memunculkan profilnya pada twitter. Dan benar saja, ada _dm_ yang masuk pada akunnya tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai setelah melihat sapa yang mengiriminya _dm_. Sakura telah membalas _dm_nya dan mengira akunnya telah dibajak. Dengan gesit, Sasuke mulai menuliskan balasannya.

**b2stus**

Kau tinggal menjawab iya atau tidak.

Sasuke kemudian menekan tombol _send _pada layar tersebut. Kini punggunnya disandarkannya pada sofa yang didudukinya. Bergerak gelisah menunggu balasan dari gadis yang sukses membuatnya kacau seperti sekarang ini. Dan... _Bingo_! Benda tipis tersebut bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk pada akun twitternya.

**haru_no_sakura**

Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika kujawab iya? Mau mengirimku ke Korea? Hah! Jangan bercanda. Cepat kembalikan akun Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengetik pada layar touchscreen iPhonenya membalas balasan dm yang dikirm Sakura. "_Hyung_! Aku rasa kita tak perlu membicarakan hal lain lagi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan menikah. Aah... sekarang jam berapa? Apa Presdir Jiraiya masih dikantornya, _hyung_? Ayo kesana sebelum beliau pergi lagi." Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudain berjalan menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya pada lantai atas ruangan Sang Presiden Direktur Cube Entertaiment. Yang lain hanya mengejar Sasuke termasuk Neji. Dan Neji tidak menyangka Sasuke akanj senekad ini sampai-sampai akan memberitahukan langsung keinginannya pada Presdir mereka.

**b2stus**

Jika kau tak mau mengirimkan alamatmu maka aku akan melacaknya sendiri. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mengirimkan alamatmu padaku sekarang dengan lengkap.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada layar _blackberry_nya sekarang. Pasalnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke apakah benar-benar melamarnya? Dengan ragu, Sakura mengetikkan alamat rumahnya dengan lengkap kemudian mengirimkannya pada akun Sasuke.

Hei, Sakura! Setelah kau selesei dengan harimu ini, kau hanya perlu tidur dan ketika kau terbangun kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang takkan pernah kau pikirkan.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kyaaaaa... akhirnya chaper 2 is done :D sebenarnya chapter 2 ini sudah selesei beberapa hari yang lalu tapi berhubung BB kesayanganku rusak dan aku ngetiknya di BB itu jadi semua aku remake lagi dari awal. Hiksuuu... TT dan belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk sampai gak sempat buat update lagi TT**

**Dan masalah yang discontinued kemarin itu... aaaa gomennasai /bungkuk-bungkuk/ aku yang ngesok bahasa inggris jadinya kayak gitu... fic ini tbc kok dan ini lanjutannya :D  
**

* * *

**Reply review:**

ichi: gomen.. ini karena author ngesok bahasa inggris makanya typo gitu. sebenarnya tbc kok dan ini continuenya :D ripiu lagi ya ^^

Guest: hahah... Sasuke juga manusia :D maaf gak bisa kilat /pundung/ ripiu lagi ya

BigBangVIP: Sou ka! Waaah. Thanks udah jadiin lagu shock sebagai fave kamu ^^ dan ah! Penulisannya B2ST dan bibacanya BEAST :D dan maaf gak bisa kilat /pundung lagi/ ripiu lagi ya ^^

yuki aiko: Aaaa! Luv dongwoon juga :D ini udah update :D ripiu lagi yaa

sasusakulovers: maaf! sekali lagi ini gegara author yang ngesok bahasa inggris dan ini adalah lanjutannya. ripiu lagi yaa

Love Foam: reaksi Saku? ada dichap ini :D gimana? ripiu lagi yaaa...

**Shin 41**: Aaaah Makasih... Ini udah lanjut ^^

**zey-yenns28**: Aaa. Anda tidak sependapat dengan author ternyata... hahah tapi thanks ripiunya dan ripiu lagi yaa :D

**VILocKey**: Aaaa! Makasih dan niat mau ripiu /hug/and iyaiyaiya :D Sasuke kita jadi son namshin disini :D dan Key emang gak punya twitter tapi dongnie oppa gak punta instagram TT Hidup Kita Semuaaa!

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: Oneeeeeeeeee-chan! Chapter ini pure aku yang buat loh tanpa ********** hahaha :D gimana neechan? meningkatkah? :D dan makasih udah ripiu, neechan :* ripiu lagi yaaaaa

**Ricchi**: Salam kenal juga ricchi-san ^^ makasih udah ripiu... tadinya aku juga sempet berpikir gak ada yang mau baca fic ini karena selesei aku update malah gak ada yang ripiu eh ternyata ada kesalahan teknis... hahaha /iyakah?/ ini continue kok dan aa aku udah dapat kok author kece yang punya iPhone dan dichapter ini aku udah dibantuin jelasin tentang twitter a la iPhone hehehe... ripiu lagi yaa

**Rie saka**: Sasuke itu emang polos... hahah alias abang dw yang polos. disini karakter Sasuke aku kiripin dengan abang dwku tercinta so mungkin OOC:D dan aku setuju dengan wajah seungi oppa yang baby face :D lucu yaaa... ripiu lagi yaaaaaaaa...

* * *

**Review Again, Please!**

* * *

Sign, sohnkywoonie

Palu, 4 Oktober 2013


End file.
